


Festival of lights

by midnightflame



Series: Sheith Positivity Week 2017 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Sheith Positivity Week 2017, Sparklers, embarrassed shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightflame/pseuds/midnightflame
Summary: Shiro can’t help the laughter that flows off his tongue at that, the sound of it pulling a smile to Keith's lips. Honestly, he looks stunning like that, trapped between the night sky and the pull of the earth beneath, surrounded by flickering light. He thinks he can even detect a faint blush on Keith’s cheeks as he turns his gaze away from Shiro’s and begins searching through a bag at the bottom of the stairs.Seconds later, he produces a small box, which he opens with surprising care, and slides out several long silver sticks.This time, it’s shock that Shiro can’t stop from overtaking his expression next. “Are those. . .?”[Sheith Positivity Week 2017 - Fireworks/Popsicles]





	Festival of lights

**Author's Note:**

> And onto Day #4! Hope you all enjoy the fluff!

“You said 'out here', but I didn’t think it meant so out here that not even electricity touched the place.”

All around him the world is lit with starlight and well over two dozen candles. Part of him had considered the fire hazard of it all, but Keith had seemed unperturbed, offering only a shrug and a box of matches while telling Shiro there were worse things than the dark. 

That is something Shiro knew too well, but as matches were struck and wicks claimed by flame, he found each monster swallowed by its own shadow until there was nothing left but hollowed figures where they had once stood in his mind. 

They had no place here. 

Those are the words that echo in his head as he watches Keith dust his hands off against his pants and rise from the porch steps. 

“You wanted a place away from it all,” Keith replies, gesturing to the world around them. “I brought you here.”

Shiro can’t help the laughter that flows off his tongue at that, the sound of it pulling a smile to Keith's lips. Honestly, he looks stunning like that, trapped between the night sky and the pull of the earth beneath, surrounded by flickering light. He thinks he can even detect a faint blush on Keith’s cheeks as he turns his gaze away from Shiro’s and begins searching through a bag at the bottom of the stairs. 

Seconds later, he produces a small box, which he opens with surprising care, and slides out several long silver sticks. 

This time, it’s shock that Shiro can’t stop from overtaking his expression. “Are those. . .?”

Keith nods his head, the smile on his lips small and secretive. He holds out one of the sticks to a candle’s flame, and with several short crackles, it flashes to life. Golden light dances over its tip, showering the earth with bits of sparks that fizzle out as beautifully as they began. 

“Where did you ever find sparklers?” Shiro asks, wonder turning his voice quiet. He hasn’t seen anything like it in years. Not since leaving the Garrison, finding Voltron. . .saving the universe (at least in part). A vision from a life nearly forgotten until Keith sets its heart to beating once more. 

Shiro remembers this, just like he remembers desert nights and the way a body would wrap around his beneath a layer of blankets. This is not that desert, and it is not that shack, but it feels like a piece of home cut from that very memory. Light years away and still the familiar finds him. 

Always trailing in Keith’s wake. 

“Remember that weird Earth-based gift shop on that one planet?” Shiro nods, and Keith’s smile threatens to spill into a grin. “There.”

“I remember you calling that place tacky.”

“It is.”

“And still you went there. . .”

“Sometimes, tacky isn’t all that terrible.” Keith pauses as the grin finally manifests itself into something positively wicked. As one sparkler dies out, he lights another, and as it flares to life, he uses it to jab at the air. “Blam, blam, blam - wasn’t it?”

“You still haven't forgotten that?” A question that ends with a groan. Of all the things to never live down. 

“Kinda hard to forget something like that, Shiro.”

Keith is drifting across the sands, a lavender hue in color and looking almost regal with candlelight frosting it with a golden glow. He moves lightly, steps near soundless save for the occasional crunch of grit as a pebble is crushed under his weight, but none of it distracting from the beauty drawing itself into existence before him. Keith waves the sparkler through the air, quick as the strikes of his Bayard at times, then slowing down to work circles that flicker before Shiro’s eyes before fading out completely. 

For one moment, whole.

“It’s hard to forget a lot of things, Keith.” 

Just as fireworks spill across the sky, dazzling as they pull the awe from souls and make crowds marvel at the beauty of it all, Shiro can’t tear his eyes away from the sight before him. Not even as Keith stops moving, his gaze fixing itself on Shiro’s as the questions write themselves in his eyes. Shiro simply shakes his head and starts laughing once more. 

The corner of Keith’s mouth quirks upward, this awkward semi-smile forming that struggles with uncertainty until laughter breaks it apart as well. 

“Like I love you?”

Shiro blinks at that, feeling a shiver roll down his spine at those words, and it reminds him of that first bite into a popsicle on a summer’s afternoon. The cold of it all startling, but needed, refreshing in the sweltering heat. 

Feeling the blush rise hot to his cheeks, Shiro turns his gaze from Keith’s to the space between them, where Keith is making endlessly looping figure-eights out of gold. 

“Exactly like that.”


End file.
